The Reason
by Alessandrina
Summary: Cagalli just started her senior year at her new fine arts school with her brother, Kira. There she takes on snotty ballerinas, hormonal teenage boys, and a certain hotty in tights.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know if I am legally required to put this but, Gundam Seed nor its characters belong to me; this story is now the property of ::sigh:: I can only wish Athrun and Kira belonged to me, also Syaoran from CCS and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Izumi Sano, Nanba, Dr Umeda, Kadoma, Kujo, and Kyashima from Hana-Kimi, but alas, it cannot be. Sano you are so sexy.

The next day would be Cagalli's first day of her senior year at her new school, Gundam School of the Arts. She was very excited to finally go to school with her twin brother, Kira. She wasn't, however, excited for her classes. Going to an Arts school meant she had to focus her studies around an art and Cagalli really wasn't an artsy person. (A/n: her mother's idea to make her go to school with Kira.)

The slim auburn haired girl finally decided to focus on dance thinking that it would improve her coordination and, consequently, her fighting skills. She had signed up for various classes in Tango, Ballet, Jazz, Modern, Salsa, and Traditional Dance the spring before. After signing up for classes, the new student decided to try to catch up with her classmates who had been going to the school a lot longer and dancing a lot longer. She decided to intensely take ballet, modern, and jazz over the summer and to her surprise had liked the type of body the classes had given her, strong but slim, perfect for fighting and agility.

Cagalli was on the train which would take her and all of her peers to the Arts School, waiting for her brother who had ran off to greet some of his friends when they had arrived at the train station earlier that morning. She was about to doze off when suddenly, the door to the apartment flew open.

"Cagalli!!!" her older brother by two minutes exclaimed, "So this is where you've been. I've been looking all over for you!!"

Cagalli just glared at her brother through half-opened eyes and returned to the process of falling asleep. He had interrupted her peace and quiet and had left her after they had arrived at the train station. In her opinion, he deserved the cold shoulder.

"Cagalli!! WAKE UP!!!" Kira shouted in her ear while shaking her. "Cagalli!! Yo Cagalli!! If you don't wake up I'll tell everyone about that time when you ..."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FREAK!?!?"

"Finally a response, I want you to meet my friends."

"Oh…. Well… could you not scream at me or shake me next time you want me to meet your friends?"

"Sorry, I was just so excited that you'll finally get to meet them, come on!"

By this time Kira had pulled Cagalli out of her seat and through the door. They turned right and traveled six doors down, where Kira stopped and knocked on the door three times. A faint "come in" was heard and Kira slid the door open and went into the compartment dragging his sister with him.

Cagalli was surprised so many people could fit in one room. Eight pairs of eyes stared back at her.

"Hey guys!! This is my sister, Cagalli Yula Attha."

Various "Hellos" and "What's ups" where heard and then they went back to talking to each other about the upcoming school year.

Kira rolled his eyes and gave a faint reassuring smile to his sister who in return gave him a blank stare.

"Well I guess I'll have to introduce them to you myself since they all seem incapable of introducing themselves." Kira walked over to two girls, one blond and one pink haired, Cagalli followed. "Cagalli, I'd like you to meet Stellar and Lacus." Kira blushed when he had introduced Lacus, Cagalli noted to herself, 'Little brother has a crush.' Polite nods were exchanged, Lacus's with a small smile, then the girls went back to talking. Kira sighed and moved onto the next group of three guys. "Cagalli this is Shinn, Stellar's boyfriend," points to black haired boy, "Yzak, and Dearka" pointing to the boy sitting in the middle of the group with white hair, and then the boy sitting beside him. Again, polite nods were exchanged. They moved on.

The next group was one boy and two girls. The two girls were talking and giggling with each other while the boy sat listening to their conversation while looking half asleep.

"Hey guys, Cagalli this is Lunamaria", points at a pink, short haired girl, "Shiho, and the guy who's not paying attention is my best friend, Athrun," points at the blue haired boy whose trying not to fall asleep. Again nods were exchanged by the two girls while Athrun just blinked his already half closed eyes.

Cagalli sighed and sat down next to the group that she had last been introduced to starting to stare into space. Kira went off to join the first group they had greeted.

Cagalli started to become bored with staring into space so she decided to study everyone around the room instead. When her eyes finally landed on the boy with blue hair she smiled to herself. 'Athrun, I remember Kira introducing him as, is asleep and he's drooling.' She decided he could be her entertainment for the train ride.

The now mischievous girl started to edge toward the unknowing sleeper. Lunamaria and Shiho glanced at her but then went back to their conversation.

Slowly Cagalli leaned toward the boy's ear. When there was a mere millimeter between her lips and the blue haired boys ear she screamed, "YOU'RE DROOLING!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Startled from his sleep by the rude awaking, he opened his eyes and started screaming bloody murder and thrashing about.

The three girls nearest to the now thrashing boy backed away quickly, two looking at him with wide eyes and the third laughing her ass off. The rest of the cabin was also staring at the boy wildly thrashing about.

After, thirty seconds the thrashing boy stopped his thrashing and started looking around the compartment. Everyone else was staring back at him. His face changed colors, from pink, to rose, to a deep burning red. Athrun walked toward the door, slid it open, stepped out, and then slammed the door shut.

"Cagalli what was that?"

"Kira you know how I get when I get bored."

"You don't have to embarrass other people in front of their friends just so you can be entertained."

"Fine, whatever, I guess I'll go look for him hand bring him back."

Cagalli slid open the compartment door stepped, out into the hall, and, with one last glare at her brother, slammed the door shut. Sighing she started searching for the blue haired boy.

After searching half the train and interrupting four couple in the middle of various things, Cagalli heard yelling coming from one of the compartments she hadn't checked yet. As quietly as possible, Cagalli cracked the door open.

"Meer," Cagalli heard a soft masculine voice edged with anger say, "I'm not interested, please stop bothering me."

"Athrun, you don't know what you're throwing away, you still can't like Lacus can you. She's nothing compared to me."

'Lacus, that's the girl Kira has a crush on.' Cagalli thought, 'and the plot thickens.'

"Meer, stop it, you know Kira and Lacus like each other, now stop bothering me, I'm never going to like you."

"But Athrun, think of what we could be…"

"Go away."

Cagalli, seeing no quick end to the argument, decided to step in and help Athrun. Noisily she slid the door open and stepped in making sure to close the door behind her just in case the Meer person decided to start screaming at her.

"There you are Athrun. I was looking all over for you. Kira wants me to bring you back to the compartment." Athrun and a Lacus look alike stared back at her.

"Oh, hello!" Athrun was the first to speak.

Realizing that he wasn't paying attention earlier when they were introduced, Cagalli stepped closer to Athrun and hugged him meanwhile whispering in his ear, "My name is Cagalli." And then stepping back but staying close.

"Kira wants me to bring you back to the compartment." Cagalli explained to Athrun then to Meer she said, "If you'll excuse us," then dragging Athrun out the door and down the hall. Four doors down Cagalli let Athrun go and they walked toward the compartment with Athrun's friends and Cagalli's brother in an uncomfortable silence.

Cagalli was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you earlier, sometimes I just get carried away. This day must have been real shit for you, what with me waking you rudely and that clingy girl bothering you."

"Actually this day hasn't been too bad. Meer bothers me everyday, and usually I don't get out of talking with her as fast as I did today. Also, your actions kind of canceled each other out."

"So does that mean I'm forgiven for my actions from earlier?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Athrun replied, giving a small smile, then walking down the corridor to the compartment where Cagalli's brother, his best friend, and his other friends waited for our return.

'I love his voice, so soft, yet so masculine… Shit where did that come from? Well only two more hours until we reach the school then I won't see him for the rest of the year. There's no way in hell he'd be a dancer.'

A/N I didn't go too comma happy did I, sometimes that happens. I also have a problem with writing my thoughts down clearly so if anything is confusing just ask.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Cagalli's first day of class and she had woken up late. Her roommate apparently thought she was being nice by letting the new student sleep in. Consequently, Cagalli was running down the hallway toward her first ballet class in her sweatshirt with the neck cut out and sweatpants. She opened the studio door, set her bag down, bowed quickly to the teacher, muttering a sorry I'm late and sat down Indian style with the rest of the group that was sitting in front of the teacher.

"Well since our last student has arrived, I think I will start now. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Madame. Tsuko and I will be your ballet professor and modern professor. If you respect me and my teaching we will have no problems. Clear?"

'Yes Madame's were heard.

"Onto a lighter note, we will be having a showcase at the end of the year for you all to demonstrate your talents to the various companies who will come to watch. You will be able to create your own piece as a soloist or you can dance your piece as a group of your own choice. If you do choose to dance in a group choose your group members wisely. The group dance reflects on all the group members. Any questions? None, good. Let's go to the bar and start warm up then."

Everyone headed toward the bar near their friends. Cagalli didn't really know anyone in her dance class yet so she walked toward the spot that Lacus was standing at. Lacus gave a small smile and a little wave when she saw Cagalli standing next to her, then she turned around and started to memorize the simple combination the teacher was doing.

They had done tendus and plies and next were degajees.

"Ok everyone warm ups off."

'Shit' Cagalli thought 'this is going to be just like summer when everybody had to comment about my chest size, it's not my fault I'm well endowed.'

"Miss Yula Atha, that means you too."

Cagalli reluctantly took off her baggy sweatpants and large sweatshirt. What met everyone elses eyes was apparently not expected from the reaction of the rest of the class.

"Dude, her racks almost as big as Meer's and it is as big as Steller's". Cagalli's face started to heat up.

"Hey, Lacus, it looks like you have some competition." Cagalli's face was now a deep red and she looked ready to kill, while Lacus's face was starting to turn pink. Lacus saw Cagalli was ready to kill the boy that had talked about her "goods" so she placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Ignore him he's not worth it, plus you'll have to learn to control your temper, it'll happen a lot. Prove you're better than them through your dance and your attitude." Lacus then turned toward the bar and started stretching out her calves.

'I guess she's right, and I do have a very bad temper. If Lacus hadn't laid her hand on my shoulder I might have lost it ad have gotten kicked out of school on the first day. Thank you Lacus.'

"Yoshi, Shingi, I will not have such vulgar language in my class, see me after class is over." The teacher scolded.

"Yes m'am," the aforementioned Yoshi and Shingi replied.

"Ok ronde de jambs next. Start in first position, and take a tendu to the side and circle to the front."

A/N: Hope you like it!!


End file.
